Smitten Kitten/Transcript
(The New Order is eating breakfast. Jesse is looking warily at Axel, who is eating bacon.) Jesse: So, guys, my old friend is coming today. Lukas: Cool. How long have you two known each other? Jesse: Mmm... I'd say about nine, ten years? Lukas: Cool. What's his name? Jesse: Jay. Petra: Hey, Jesse Jay. (She starts laughing, while everyone else is confused.) Y'know, like Jesse James? The outlaw? Jesse: Anyway... He should be coming later, so just try to be nice to him, okay? Lukas: Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. (He smiles at Jesse.) Jesse: (She smiles back.) Thanks, Lukas. (There is a knock on the door, and she runs to answer it.) Hel- (Her eyes light up.) Jay, you're here! (The two of them hug.) Jay: Yep, it's me! Hey, where are Axel, Olivia, and Petra? Jesse: They're inside. Come on in! (She leads Jay inside to reunite with their other friends.) Petra: Hey, Jay! How've you been? (thinking) Holy crap, he's cute! Jay: I've been great, what about you? Petra: I've been doing awesome! (thinking) I'm in love! Axel: (He and Olivia walk in.) I thought I heard- (He sees Jay.) Hey, buddy! Jay: Hey, Axel! Hey, Olivia! Olivia: Hi, Jay! What've you been up to? Jay: The usual, mining and stuff. Lukas: (He walks in.) Hey, Jesse, where's the- (He locks eyes with Jay.) Do I know you from somewhere? Jay: (kind of awkwardly) Yeah. I used to be friends with Jesse. Lukas: Okay. Jesse: Jay, Lukas. Lukas, Jay. Lukas: I think I'll go read for a bit. (He walks away.) Jesse: He's probably just tired. (She smiles nervously.) Jay: It's cool, Jesse. (He smiles.) Jesse: Okay. (Petra descends the stairs wearing lipstick and eye shadow, causing Jesse to look confused.) Okay, who are you and what have you done with Petra? Petra: Whaaaat? What are you talking about? Jesse: You're wearing makeup. Petra: Nooo! I wear makeup all the time! You... Just don't notice it... (Jesse makes a suspicious face.) Okay, okay! Follow me, Jesse. Jesse: (She and Petra go into Petra's room.) What's up? Petra: Well... I have a secret. Jesse: What is it? Petra: I kind of like Jay. Jesse: "Kind of"? Petra: Okay! I really like him. Jesse: Wow. Didn't see that coming. Well, I'll keep your secret. Petra: Thanks, Jesse. Jesse: No problem. (She and Petra return to the others, who are chattering animatedly. After a few minutes, Jesse goes off to talk to Lukas.) (hushed) Lukas? Are you here? Lukas: (hushed) Yeah. What's going on? Jesse: Well, I have an idea. You know how Petra likes Jay? What if we set them up? Lukas: That could work. Tonight? Jesse: Sure. (She returns to Axel, Olivia, Jay, and Petra.) Jay: Where've you been, Jesse? Jesse: Nowhere. Jay: O... Kay... Jesse: Oh! Petra! Remember? We have that... Thing. Petra: What thi- (Jesse grabs her hand and pulls her up the stairs.) Gwaaah! Jesse: So... Guess what? Petra: What? Jesse: You have a surprise blind date tonight! (She grins like an idiot.) Petra: (She stares open-mouthed at Jesse before rushing to her room. The sound of clothes being thrown around is heard for a while before Petra returns wearing a blue knee-length dress.) Well? Jesse: You look awesome! Come on! (She drags Petra to the door.) Go to that place a few blocks away. Y'know, that chicken place? Petra: O... Kay. (She begins walking for a while before reaching said chicken place - and seeing Jay!) Hi, Jay. Jay: Hey, Petra. Petra: So. How's life? Jay: Fine. You? Petra: Fine. Wanna go inside? Jay: Sure. I'm getting hungry. (He grins, and Petra grins back. The episode ends with them laughing and talking.)